onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Monkey.D.Me
Archive 1 I have done as you've requested! Yup, your talk page has been officially archived for the first time! It's a clean slate for you, boy-o! I personally recommend archiving it every 100 posts or so. You archive it further by making a new page with a similar name to your first archive but using a 2 instead of a 1. Then just copy/paste all the content into the new page, link it at the top, and then blank the old one. If you want, you can get some fancy things going on here now, like tabs and the like for all your future archives and a fancy greeting at the top. 04:27, October 11, 2012 (UTC) A big congrats for your 14,000 edits!!! WHOA!!! THE BIG 14, BABY!!! Congrats there MDM-kun! 06:24, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! :D Show it to Neo, you might impress her >:D http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v604/insomniaconfessions/003rd6d6.gif Umad? "just another boring edit milestone"??? NANDA KORIA?! Nay, MDM-kun! As they say (made famous in some films about spider) "with great age comes great edit counts!" Look! By the time when you reach my age, your edit counts will... Random shouting from background: His edit counts are already WAY ahead of you, ossan! Ahem! As I was saying, by the time when I reach your age, my edit counts will... Another random shouting from background: You are NO younger than him, you failed jiji!!! ... <_< ... >_> ... (._.") ... nevermind... 01:25, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Consider off'ing comments at yer old blog MDM-kun, I am recycling one of your ideas from the past in my recent blog. I have made reference to that old blog of yours, there may be chances of people necro that blog of yours, so if you do mind, perhaps you may wanna turn off commenting option on it to prevent it. ^_^ 05:55, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Stop trolling... for now Apology accepted and now that DP has allowed me to re-enable the commenting again, please don't do it anymore (... on this blog). ^_^ 01:43, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Haha, it was fun while it lasted. Nah, no trolling =/= no MDM, you can put your creative mind for better use if you wanted it. Anyway for now, just take a break. Oh, and thanks for the compliment about my PW, glad you like 'em. Oh, and about the edit counts, as a wise ahou once said "its just another boring edit milestone for me" xDxDxD 01:53, October 18, 2012 (UTC) MDM , why did you change the zoro avi i liked it :( Nico [[User_Talk:Devilchild~Nico~Robin|'❤❤❤']] 16:51, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:B-day Awwww MDM, don't be dissapointed :) I'm one day closer to death everyday, and that specific one is one on which you can party!µ Thanks for the B-day wish MDM ^_^ Re: Sowwy (._.) Oi Oi Oi MDN, you don't need to apologize, I knew we were joking around. :P It was late yesterday and time for me to go to bed, so I didn't comment further. BTW, holly sh*t O_O over 14K edits! Congratulations :D C ya around :D 19:09, November 6, 2012 (UTC)Zori Diwali Greetings :D Yo MDM~ Happy Diwali and સાલ મુબારક to you and your family! :D 04:39, November 13, 2012 (UTC)Zori chat -__- get back on the chat were not done yet. Nico [[User_Talk:Devilchild~Nico~Robin|'❤❤❤']] 20:13, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Insert title here I honestly don't know why you're mad at me/hate me nowadays. If it's still because of the situation where you put me on the spot in what I presumed to be a joke, then you can really carry a grudge for a while. Anyways, I'm done trying to talk to you, as you clearly don't want to anymore. I'm just trying to figure out what the hell I did to you, as I thought that we were actually fairly good friends at some point. Oh well... 22:50, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Your OP Wikia blogging stats Ahoy MDM-kun, its me >>> SOUL KING AYET <<< YOHOHOHOHOOOOO! Howsa things? Hope all is well. Just for fun, I did the following analysis regarding your blogging career, hope you don't mind: a) To date, you have done 113 blogs, totalling up to 6,500 comment counts excluding your monstrous GMC blog which only states "1k" (not able to determine the actual comments count) but assuming its at 1000, then the total blog comments for all of your blogs should be around a whooping 7,500! *''getting jealous''* b) Of all the 113 blogs, 25 of them were over 100 comments (incl GMC), while another 27 were above 50 comments *''getting more jealous''* c) Your top 10 most popular blogs (excl the monster GMC which is fricking out of this world!) are *''getting even more jealous''*: #CHAT FOR THOUGHT (January 15, 2012 ) #Out of frying pan, into the FIRE !!!! (February 1, 2012 ) #PUNK HAZARD - FAQ (February 15, 2012 ) #Avatar Tournament (October 15, 2011 ) #tuty (May 17, 2011 ) #One Piece Reborn - Part 2 (April 30, 2012 ) #DFs BACK from DEAD !!! (January 29, 2012 ) #NEXT STOP??? (August 18, 2012 ) #We are FAMILY (April 7, 2012 ) #If I were in his/her shoes (October 31, 2011 ) Here's the compilation. I myself have only 75 blogs (totalling 3000 comment counts), out of which 12 were above 100 comments and 6 were above 50. I bow in respect to your legendary blogging resume, *''jealousy exploded''* you goddamn blog freak! xDxDxD Hope this made your day. With regards, 05:59, November 27, 2012 (UTC) The project started out with myself as I was curious about my own achievement, e.g. how many blogs have I done, how many were successful (over 100 comments), moderately successful (over 50), etc etc. The initial setup was a bit of a pain but once all were in place, then its just a matter of selecting who to extract upon and the query will do the rest. I specifically choose you as you are one of those I know who blogs hardcore'ly. p.s. Just for your info, that thing that I did was kinda what I actually do at work. My job requires me to extract and process data, then analyse and finally present it to audiences. This is what a MIS person does for a living. ;-P 03:07, November 28, 2012 (UTC) hey I heard you wanted to talk to me??? 09:51, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Dear Mr. MDMan-Period, I can't help it if your life sucks and you don't understand a joke. Get over it and stop pretending to be a saint. 23:25, December 11, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D Oi MDN~ Hope you have been nice! :P http://i1070.photobucket.com/albums/u487/Zori9/holidayssmores_zpsf60846c8.gif 06:05, December 23, 2012 (UTC)Zori Merry Christmas Merry Christmas MDM :P 17:55, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey MDM...... Have you decorate your Christmas tree yet? :P http://i1352.photobucket.com/albums/q655/jademing4/tumblr_lwkm6aPK9X1qhy6c9o2_250_zpsc33556f5.gif 18:44, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Yo Ho Ho Ho Yo Besty here wishing You and The Wife, A Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! 18:21, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Animations MDM, hon. I wanna know how you make your animations with the button to go to the next page. 03:36, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Please Vote. Could you please vote Forum:OnePieceNation. Signature Please, make your signature a template. Yeah, thank you. Btw, I replaced your signature with a plain link in a recent poll so you may want to use your signature again. We wantZzz that epically cool and awesome sig! Yo MDM-bro, it's WU barging into the house uninvited! So here'as the deal: I was just lurking around in the shadow's of the Wikia checking up random pages (as normal ( -_-)), but then I suddenly found this awesomness; [[User:Monkey.D.Me|'☆ MDM ☆ ']][[User_Talk:Monkey.D.Me|'┌∩┐(◣_◢)']] , and I just thought that it would be a shame if no one used such a piece of epicness, so I just wondered whether you could make me (since I myself absolutely suck at templates an stuff) a copy of that sig, only with Wonder-kun instead of MDM obviously, and a link to my talk page and not yours (obviously again). WU's out of the house - 09:21, February 24, 2013 (UTC) It's awesome MDM-bro, but I think that the talk page link doesn't work, but other than that it's totally amazing! What should I add in my preferences to use this piece of epicness? Not that I don't like my current one, but it's better to have two so you are able to switch around and get some variation, right? Anyway thank you so much bro, I hope it's okay for me to get it since you don't really use it anymore. WU's going to snipe down some new signatures ( ´-ω･)︻┻┳══━一------------- 09:46, February 24, 2013 (UTC) So, have you found your updates codes yet, so I can finally use this epicness?? 16:45, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I am using it, and it's so epic!! ☆ Wonder-kun ☆ '┌∩┐(◣ ◢)┌∩┐' 21:53, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Sabo http://puu.sh/2rF9h Unfortunately, this blog was deleted without reason. I urge you, kind sir or madame, to petition the administrator in order to have the blog restored to its original state. Sincerely - 11:13, April 1, 2013 (UTC I thought you agreed to double or nothing. 02:30, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I am a huge fan of yours sir. User:Vamsisonu Its not an insult in any way sir. I do check your blogs at ft wikia and also your animations and i truly felt they were awesome. And the fact that you are an Indian(same as me) and that you can do so much with the computer made me into your fan. If not for fan at least think me as a smaller brother. User:Vamsisonu : It seems you have a fan. 18:09, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Bro from which state are you in India? 04:31, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Glad that you replied back sir. I am from AP and presently in 12th. And yes I was the AWC above. But its truly inspirational that a fellow Indian got to study abroad. So ya from Modi's state. Cool. User talk:Vamsisonu Losing a bet Hey Big Brother MDM just saying right now that you lost a bet against me, cavendish did figure out luffy was a supernova before the fight. So message me back, so we can discuss about your loss and the avi i pick out for you :) 00:51, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey mdm here is your new avi for three day http://fc05.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2010/270/e/6/i_love_sasuke_by_inuyasharules71-d2zmlqj.jpg :) SUMMONING! AHOU KING! OR FORMER OR WHATEVER. I SUMMON THOU TO THE CHAT. Oh MDM~ User blog:Monkey.D.Me/ZORO HAS HIS ARM AND FRANKY HAS WEIRD HANDS >:D